MIRACLE PARADE
MIRACLE PARADE ''(MIRACLE PARADE; Miracle Parade.) is a song, in the RP it is said that Aihara Hina, Tsukikawa Mirai, and Nomura Kaho composed it. However, in real life, it is composed by Sora. It is the main song in the Collab Single. Single Information |-|Normal Edition= # MIRACLE PARADE # Mixed Colour # Castle of Orchids # Spring's Fairytale # Ai no Shining LINE # MIRACLE PARDE Off Vocal # Mixed Colour Off Vocal # Castle of Orchids Off Vocal # Spring's Fairytale Off Vocal # Ai no Shining LINE Off Vocal |-|Special Edition= # MIRACLE PARADE # Mixed Colour # Castle of Orchids # Spring's Fairytale # Ai no Shining LINE # Yozora no Niji Colour Hoshi # Move on now! # MIRACLE PARDE Off Vocal # Mixed Colour Off Vocal # Castle of Orchids Off Vocal # Spring's Fairytale Off Vocal # Ai no Shining LINE Off Vocal # Yozora no Niji Colour Hoshi Off Vocal # Move on now! Off Vocal Colour Key 10 participating members. WCenter name in Bold; Ami & Aina. '3shine: Ami, Reina, Mirai '''STARLine: Fuyumi, Yuzu , Kaho, Minami, Aina, Himeko, Hina 3shine altogether STARLine altogether All Members Lyrics Parts have yet to be distributed but will be soon. Character Parts= Jibun no Hatto ga, Umare no tanjou, Kono KISEKI made shinjiteru no? Ai no todoke, Utau, Otdote, Nani mo dekiru! Akiramenai!! Susume! Kono KISEKI~ Susume! Anno Egao! Warate kure, Utau kikaseru~ Omai no kokyuu Omai no hibiku Jibun no odotte Kono Mirai, Kono Sekai no, MIRACLE PARADE! Aozora de Jump! Mirai no Smile~ Kore te, Shinjiteru kotoba! Ai no Uta, Ai no Dance~ Omai no Kashite! Todoke chaou no~ Misete kure, Watashi no Kiseki!! Egao no Sunshine~ Kirameku no Star! Zettai no Ichiban! Kashite ageru yo, Kono, Kiseki no Mirai! MIRACLE PARADE!~ |-|Romaji= Jibun no Hatto ga, Umare no tanjou, Kono KISEKI made shinjiteru no? Ai no todoke, Utau, Otdote, Nani mo dekiru! Akiramenai!! Susume! Kono KISEKI~ Susume! Anno Egao! Warate kure, Utau kikaseru~ Omai no kokyuu Omai no hibiku Jibun no odotte Kono Mirai, Kono Sekai no, MIRACLE PARADE! Aozora de Jump! Mirai no Smile~ Kore te, Shinjiteru kotoba! Ai no Uta, Ai no Dance~ Omai no Kashite! Todoke chaou no~ Misete kure, Watashi no Kiseki!! Egao no Sunshine~ Kirameku no Star! Zettai no Ichiban! Kashite ageru yo, Kono, Kiseki no Mirai! MIRACLE PARADE!~ |-|Kanji= 私自身の心、 生まれた感情、 このミラクル、あなたはまだそれを信じていますか？ 愛が捧げられ、 歌、 ダンス、 何でもできます！ 私はあきらめない！！ 前進する！ このミラクル〜 前進する その笑顔で！ 私のために笑顔でください、 私もあなたが歌うのを聞きたい〜 自分の曲 自分のリズム ちょうどあなた自身のダンス この未来は、 この世界の、 ミラクルパラダイス！ 青空に飛び込む！ 未来に笑顔〜 これは、 言葉を信じて！ 愛の歌、 ラブダンス〜 私はあなたにそれを与えるよ！ 私はそれが〜を提供することを望む〜 ちょうど見る、 私の奇跡！ 笑顔のサンシャイン〜 スパークスター！ 私はナンバー1にしよう！ 私はあなたにそれを与えるだろう、 この、 未来の奇跡！ ミラクルパラダイス!~ |-|English= My own heart, Has given birth to a feeling, This MIRACLE, do you still believe in it? Love will be delivered, Song, Dance, Anything can be done! I won't give up!! Go Forward! With this MIRACLE~ Go Forward With that Smile! Please smile for me, I want to hear you sing too~ Your own song Your own rhythm Just Dance yourself This future, This World's, MIRACLE PARADE! Jump into the Blue Sky! Smile into the future~ This is, Believing in the words! A Love song, A Love dance~ I'll give it to you! I hope it'll deliver~ Just watch, My Miracle! A Smiling Sunshine~ A Sparking Star! I'll make it to Number 1! I'll give it to you, This, Miracle in the Future! MIRACLE PARADE!~ Category:STARLine Category:3shine Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Shining Line Category:MIRACLE PARADE Category:Hanazono Ami Category:Tsukikawa Mirai Category:Yukishiro Reina Category:Aina Mahotsuki Category:Fuyumi Maeda Category:Yuzu Hoshi Category:Kaho Nomura Category:Himeko Taniguchi Category:Minami Fuji Category:Hina Aihara